Hearing aids are used to assist patients suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to ear canals. The sounds may be detected from a patient's environment using the microphone in a hearing aid and/or received from a streaming device via a wireless link. Wireless communication may also be performed for programming the hearing aid and receiving information from the hearing aid. In one example, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around a patient's ear. Patients generally prefer that their hearing aids are minimally visible or invisible, do not interfere with their daily activities, and easy to maintain. One difficulty in miniaturizing a hearing aid is associated with providing the hearing aid with reliable wireless communication capabilities. Given the reduced space, likely accompanied with reduced power supply and increased interference from other metal parts of the hearing aid, there is a need for providing the hearing aid with a wireless communication system that is small in size and highly power-efficient, and maintains a reliable wireless link in noisy situations.